Eddy and Sanders Christmas Adventure
by Smarty 94
Summary: Eddy and Sanders plan a Christmas party for everyone in Toon City; but someone steals all the presents before the festives could happen. Meanwhile; Rock and his team offer their help to a planet of aliens who also celebrate Christmas.
1. Eddy's Party

At the McDuck Mall; Eddy walked out of the building in snow gear when a whole ton of snow buried him.

Roger who was on the roof chuckled.

"I'm awesome." said Roger.

He then jumped off the roof and landed on the ground.

The Snowmen saw this and one gave him 10 to the 5th power, Another snowman gave him an infinity, and it seems Roger made Snowman #3 re-think Einstein's theory of relativity.

Roger noticed it.

"That's unusual." said Roger.

Eddy then poked his head out of the snow pile.

"Tell me about it." said Edd, "Those judges gave me 10, 20 & infinity."

Roger shook his head.

"So how are you?" asked Roger.

"Can't complain." said Eddy.

"So true." said Roger, "Wanna get a hot beverage?"

Eddy nodded.

"Sure." He said.

Later; the two were in Twitchy Coffee with cups of coffee.

"Man I love this." said Eddy.

"Yeah I know." said Roger.

He took a sip out of his coffee.

"So what's been happening with you lately?" said Eddy.

"I've been fighting addiction after my Pokemon Go playing landed me in Gravity Falls once, met a girl called Wendy Corduroy, maybe hit it off, she gave me an idea on praying to end my addiction problem, then got a talk from the lord of the dead about temptation." said Roger.

Eddy became shocked.

"You met someone?" said Eddy.

Roger glared at Eddy.

"Really, that's the thing that stands out to you, I made friends with a Gravity Falls resident instead of me receiving an addiction lesson from Hades?" said Roger.

"To be fair we've all met Hades." said Eddy.

Roger nodded.

"Good point." He said.

He cleared his throat.

"So anyways, he tells me that I need to fight the urge to keep on playing Pokemon Go, and hypnotizes me with comedies just for extra measures." said Roger.

"And this new friend of yours?" said Eddy.

Roger blushed.

"She's smart, funny, snarky to an extent, and not once did I try to see her naked without her consent." said Roger.

"Yep, you're a pervert." said Eddy.

Twitch then appeared with two cinnamon rolls and placed them on the table.

"Two eggnog cinnamon rolls, fresh from the oven." said Twitch.

Eddy turned to Twitch.

"Thanks, hey you going to be at my party come Christmas?" said Eddy.

Twitch nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it. Harris'll be visiting for the holidays." said Twitch.

Eddy smiled.

"Thanks." He said.

Roger was confused.

"Your throwing a Christmas Party?" He asked, "This isn't gonna be like that Thanksgiving fiasco where you blew up the manor is it?"

"Nope, I learned my lesson after being roasted on an open flame alive." said Eddy.

"At least someone brought ketchup to that event." said Roger.

Eddy shivered.

"Don't remind me." said Eddy.

**Interview Gag**

"It was a horrifying experience." said Eddy.

**End Interview Gag**

He cleared his throat.

"Anyways, you should help out at the party, bring your friend, get your mind off of things." said Eddy.

Roger nodded.

"Ah why not it will give is a chance to get to know one another." said Roger.

He pulled out his phone and did some texting.

Later; the two were at the Toon City Community Center and looking at a cactus.

"What uh...what the hell is this?" said Roger.

"It's a Christmas tree." said Eddy.

"That ain't no tree, that's a cactus." said Roger.

"Well it was all I could find since the tree lot had sold all it's perfect trees." said Eddy.

"Kind of looks like what my family used on the Mobius version of Christmas every year." said Roger.

Eddy looked at Roger.

"You've got Christmas on your planet?" said Eddy.

"In a way. Hold on." said Roger.

He walked out of the community center as Sanders appeared next to Eddy.

"Where do you suppose he's going?" said Sanders.

"Search me." said Eddy.

He turned to the cactus and started putting some ornaments on the cactus as Wendy Corduroy entered and looked around.

"Eh, beats having to prepare for the apocalypse every year." said Wendy.

She then approached the other two.

"So, a cactus for a tree huh?" said Wendy.

"Not the best choice." said Sanders.

"It was all I could find." said Eddy.

"So any of you know where Roger is?" said Wendy.

"Search us." said Eddy.

Then Roger appeared with a huge tree and kicked the cactus away before setting the tree up.

"That's what I'm talking about." said Roger.

Eddy and Sanders are shocked.

"Jesus." said Sanders.

"Where'd you get this tree?" said Eddy.

"Someone left this thing outside their home with nothing on it." said Roger.

At McFist's home; McFist saw an empty spot in a yard and became shocked.

"WHO THE HELL STOLE MY TREE!?" yelled McFist.

Back at the community center.

"Well at least no one has to look at that acupuncture inducing plant anymore." said Wendy.

Roger chuckled.

"I know." said Roger.

He removed a point from the cactus and jammed it on Eddy's forehead, freezing him in shock.

Roger became shocked and removed it from Eddy, putting him back in motion.

Eddy sighed.

"My bad, I must have hit the occipital lobe." said Roger.

Eddy looked at Roger.

"The what?" said Eddy.

"Occipital lobe, the part of your brain behind all the other parts. It was where one of the characters in that Steve Martin Pink Panther film was hit in." said Roger.

Eddy nodded.

"Right." He said, "I gotta be honest I never saw those. I'm more of a Animated Pink Panther guy."

"Sue me." said Roger.

He grabbed the cactus.

"Oh I won't." said Eddy.

Roger then started eating the cactus, shocking everyone.

"Jesus." said Sanders.

Wendy chuckled.

"Nice, eating a cactus needles and all." said Wendy.

Roger burped out some needles.

However the needles hit Wendy and Sanders.

Roger became shocked.

"Whoops, my mad." said Roger.

**Interview Gag**

"That's the first thing to happen to one when it comes to doing unusual stuff, nearly harm those closest to you." said Roger.

**End Interview Gag**

Roger removed a needle from Wendy's head.

Eddy did the same with Sanders.

"It ain't that bad, just think of it like acupuncture." said Roger, "I've been acupuncture on Mobius before, it's actually refreshing."

"Really?" said Sanders.

"No, I lost a dare and had to have needles sticking in my body for a whole month. It was during a school month." said Roger.

Wendy whistled.

Eddy cringed.

"How'd you go through all that?" said Eddy.

"Don't ask." said Roger, "But because of that, I now have an immune system that's on par with Oscar the Grouch."

**Cutaway Gag**

Oscar walked through a nuclear power plant and exited it.

He chuckled.

"Man I love it." He said.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"You're exaggerating." said Wendy.

"Nope." said Roger.

"Yeah, you are." said Wendy.

Roger leaned over to the tomboy.

"Listen, best you agree with me, if you knew just how intense my life on Mobius was and how it's been before meeting you, you'd realize just how kick ass my immune system really is." said Roger.

He pulled out his phone and pushed an icon on it as the Queen Latifia version of Poor Unfortunate Souls started playing.

"You are one very unusual person, just like your cousin." Wendy said before kissing Roger on the cheek, "I love it."

This caused Roger to blush hard.

"Oh stop, we're not under Mistletoe." said Roger.

Eddy and Sanders cleared their throats and pointed upwards.

Roger saw a Mistletoe held by a Clefairy.

"Huh." said Roger.


	2. Planet Who

In space; Rock's ship was flying through space and his team was sitting around doing nothing.

Rob however was playing table tennis with a copy of himself.

"Oh, I'm going to win." said one of the Rob copies.

"No, I will." said the other Rob copy.

"No I will." said the first copy.

They kept on playing tennis before eventually the second copy knocked the ball off the table.

The second copy cheered.

"That's the skunk, I win." said the second Rob copy.

The two Robs pulled themselves together.

"I'm awesome." said Rob.

He then walked off.

"Alright team, very soon, we'll be going home for the holidays." said Rock.

Everyone cheered.

But a beeping sound was heard and Rock noticed it.

"Hold on, I'm getting a distress call from another planet." said Rock.

Everyone groaned.

**Interview Gag**

"Every time, this happens every time we try to return home." said Champ.

**End Interview Gag**

Champ is pissed.

"Where is this call coming from?" said Champ.

"Landing the ship." said Rock.

The ship then landed on a planet.

Champ whistled.

"Nice." said Champ.

"Planet Who." said Einstein.

Everyone looked at the Cerebrocrustatian in confusion.

"Planet's called what?" said Rock.

"Who." said Einstein.

"We're asking you." said Rock.

"And I'm telling you Who." said Einstein.

Rock groaned.

"Great, it's that Abbot and Costello gag." said Rock.

**Interview Gag**

"The Abbot and Costello gag; who's on first. Basically, there's this one guy that's actually called Who, and only one person doesn't get it." said Rock.

**End Interview Gag**

He showed his crew what he meant.

"Oh my god, I have no idea what this is." said Champ.

Rock groaned.

"Of course you don't." said Rock.

Rock sighed.

"So what's the problem here?" said Rock.

"No idea." said Einstein.

"Must be serious if there's a distress call from this planet." said Rock.

The group then exited the ship.

Rob looked around.

"Seems cold here." said Rob.

He sniffed the air.

"Ugh, smells like raw fish and Cajun seasoning." said Rob.

**Interview Gag**

"Don't ask how I know." said Rob.

**End Interview Gag**

Rock looked around.

He pulled out an iPad and looked at a map on it.

"Signal came from twenty clicks west of here." said Rock.

He put his iPad away and everyone walked off.

Later; they appeared at some type of village.

"This is where the signal came from." said Rock.

Then a whole bunch of people that look like Who's appeared and saw the group.

"Who are they?" asked one of the creatures.

"We got a call from here." said Einstein.

The same creature was confused.

"Huh?" said the creature.

Rock groaned.

"We're wanting to celebrate Christmas." said Rock.

The creatures cheered.

"WE'RE SAVED, WE'RE SAVED!" yelled a creature.

"HALLELUJAH!" shouted another Creature.

"Wow, they get Christmas here." said Rob.

His friends nodded.

"Some holiday." said Rock.

He shook his head.

"Now what's all this about?" said Rock, "Is Benedict Cumberbatch stealing from you?"

He laughed.

"Some asshole is stealing from us." said a creature.

Rock started crying.

"Oh shit." said Rock.

**Interview Gag**

"Crack a joke, get a funny answer." said Rock.

**End Interview Gag**

Rock sighed.

"When did this start?" said Rock.

"Beginning of the month." said a creature.

Rock nodded.

"Okay." said Rock, "Fear not, we'll solve your problem even if it kills us."

The creatures cheered.

His crew glared at him and Rock saw this.

"What?" He asked.

"We're supposed to be returning to Earth." said Rob.

"Well our job is to help those in need, no mater what." said Rock.

His crew nodded.

"So what's the plan?" said Champ.

"First, we set up camp and monitor the situation." said Rock.

The crew nodded.

"Okay." said Einstein.

"Then someone go into town and get food." said Rock.

Champ ran off.

Rock smiled.

"This'll be one for the log books." said Rock.


	3. Festives Being Made

Back in the community center on Earth; Roger was dancing to loud rock music in a room in private.

"PARTY TIME!" yelled Roger.

He resumed dancing, but saw that the others with cups of coffee were staring at him and stopped dancing while screaming before turning off the music.

"Eh, I've seen some stranger things before." said Wendy.

"You mean the show on Netflix?" said Sanders.

Wendy sighed.

"That is not what I'm talking about." said Wendy.

She turned around before looking back at Sanders.

"But yes, I've seen the Netflix show." said Wendy.

"I tell ya, if one of my friends went to the Upside Down, I'd save him or her or both." said Eddy.

They then turned to Roger.

"Anyways, thought you'd like a cinnamon latte." said Wendy.

Roger grabbed a cup and drank it.

"So good." said Roger.

"I'll just enjoy my yak nog." said Eddy.

He started drinking a very chunky like milk beverage.

Roger groaned.

"Yech, I may have a great immune system, but I know that if I drink that, I'm going to yak nog all over the place." said Roger.

"Don't you start, we're nearly in trouble for that whole fiasco with the cops that one time." said Eddy.

"That was your fault." said Roger.

**Flashback**

Eddy was surrounded by cops and holding a present in anger.

"BACK OF, I'VE GOT A BOMB THAT'LL BLOW UP!" yelled Eddy.

The cops looked at Roger who was nearby.

"He's nuts." said Roger.

He ran off.

The cops backed away and Eddy set the present down and ran off laughing like a maniac.

"So when's that bomb supposed to go off." said a cop.

An elderly cop approached the present and picked it up before shaking, much to the shock of the other cops.

"It's fake." said the cop.

The other cops became confused.

"You sure?" said another cop.

The old cop chuckled.

"Damn right I'm sure, I've been on the bomb squad for more then 22 years, and I know a fake bomb when I see one. Watch." said the cop.

He opened the present.

Outside the building; Roger ran out of the building before an explosion happened inside the building.

Roger turned around in shock.

"Yikes, I never thought Eddy would become a terrorist." said Roger.

Back inside the building; Eddy heard the explosion and became shocked.

"That was a real bomb? This is a sick world we live in, with sick people." said Eddy.

Back with the cops; the elderly cop was covered in soot.

"How many years did you say you were in the bomb squad for again?" said a cop.

The elderly cop fainted.

**End Interview Gag**

"A regular Sinbad right here." said Roger.

"How was I to know that was a real bomb?" asked Eddy, "This seriously is a sick world filled with sick people."

"You're sick." said Roger.

"I ain't that sick." said Eddy.

"He has a point." said Edd who walked by, "Eddy would never do a bomb."

Roger slapped his cheeks very quickly before doing two armpit farts.

Eddy sighed.

"I just can't with this guy." said Eddy.

"There is one thing that confused me about that movie." said Sanders.

Everyone looked at her.

"What?" said Wendy.

"If Sinbad's character worked for the post office, then he surely would have known about the present he had being a bomb since postal workers always screen their packages." said Sanders.

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah what's up with that?" said Wendy.

"Good thing I work cashier at the McDuck Mall's KFC." said Roger.

He started eating some Popeye's Chicken.

Everyone noticed it in confusion.

He saw everyone staring.

"As Adam Sandler said in Little Nicky; Popeye's Chicken is freaking awesome." said Roger.

Everyone laughed.

Roger burped.

"Pardon." said Roger.

He burped again.

"Yep, he's related to Meek." said Wendy.

She then laughed.

Little did they know was that a shadowy figure was stealing lots of presents.

The Figure laughed.

"Yes Christmas will be ruined and no one will celebrate it and I will destroy these gifts." said the Figure.


	4. Tracking the Creature

Back on the strange planet; Rock's group had a base set up.

Einstein was looking at a radar.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing," he said.

Just then; a goat came and screamed in Einstein's ear.

The alien crab groaned.

"Sheesh." said Einstein.

**Interview Gag**

"Why did Smarty's Co Arthur bring in a screaming Goat?" asked the Crab, "I mean seriously."

**End Interview Gag**

The goat resumed screaming.

But the Crab vaporized the Goat.

"Better." said Einstein.

But another goat appeared and started screaming in Einstein's ear.

The crab groaned.

**Interview Gag**

"See what the co author started?" said Einstein.

**End Interview Gag**

Rob was scouting the perimeter.

He then stopped in front of one of his copies.

"See anything?" said the first Rob.

"Yes and it's creepy." said Rob number 9.

"That was your foot." said Rob number 5.

Rob number 9 looked down at his foot.

"Oh." said Rob number 9.

"Keep looking." said Rob number 1.

"Ok." said Rob 9.

Rob 1 walked off.

Rob number 11 was in a dark place.

"I can't even see a damn thing." said Rob 11.

He then saw a mama bear.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." said Rob 11.

The bear roared in anger.

"Do you have any idea who's cave this belongs to?" said the mama bear.

Rob 11 gulped.

"My bad." said Rob 11.

"I've been a mother for six months, really annoying, and now I have six months of sleeping to do. Do you know what that's like?" said the mama bear.

"Uh, not really." said Rob 11.

He was then kicked out of the cave.

"I HOPE YOUR CUB BECOMES AN ORPHAN!" shouted The copy.

He groaned and walked off.

With Champ; he was on a hill with a sniper rifle aiming all over the place.

He smirked.

"Something comes, they'll be in for a big surprise." said Champ.

He then saw something.

"Whoa, moose." said Champ.

He then fired a round at the moose, killing it.

**Interview Gag**

Champ smirked.

"What I love killing Moose." He said.

**End Interview Gag**

Rock was walking around the village.

"Nice." said Rock, "Peaceful so far."

He then saw a Restaurant that looks like Clam Jumper.

"Seems good." said Rock.

He walked over to it.

Unknown to Rock the same mystery guy saw him and he groaned.

"Curses someones here and that guy may ruin my plan." said the guy.

He groaned.

"No matter." said the figure.

He then stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself.

It was a creature like the Grinch, but with purple hair.

"I'll soon ruin Christmas and I'll blame it on these visitors." said the creature.

He started laughing.

But then a goat appeared and started screaming in his ear.

The evil being is mad and pulled out a gun and killed the goat.

"That's annoying as hell." said the being.

He then left.

Back with Rock; he exited the restaurant.

"Strange food." said Rock.

He then belches.

"But so good." said Rock.

He went to his camp where Einstein and Rob 1 were at.

"Anything?" said Rock.

"Nope." said Rob 1.

"Didn't think so." said Rock.

"There was a screaming Goat." said the crab.

"Typical, the authors want to bring that gag alive." said Rock.

"It's annoying." said Rob.

Rock tapped a button on his watch.

"Champ, anything from your point of view?" said Rock.

"I do see someone, a strange purple haired creature that's similar to the Grinch." said Champ.

Rock became shocked.

"Really?" said Rock.

Champ nodded.

"Load a tracer into your rifle and shoot it on the guy's back without him knowing about it." said Rock.

Champ put a tracking device in his rifle and aimed at the purple grinch before shooting the device on his back.

"Got him." said Champ.

Rock smirked.

"Good work Champ." He said.

Einstein looked at the radar.

"Rob, get your clones to return." said Rock.

All 10 Robs appeared while Rob 11 was covered in blood.

Everyone noticed it.

"Jesus, did you wrestle a bear?" said Rob 4.

"Yep and I won." He said, "Now her cub is an orphan."

"Pull yourselves together." said Rock.

The Rob's pulled themselves into one body.

The whole Rob cringed.

"OK Number 11 is a Psycho." He said.

"Shouldn't every Splixsion clone have the same personality?" said Einstein.

"Do you want a screaming Goat?" asked Rob.

Einstein zapped Rob with his lightning from his brain.

"Oh son of a bitch that hurts." said Rob.

Rob then fainted.

"Well get used to it." said Einstein.

He laughed.

"I'm good." said Einstein.

"Keep your brain intact, we've got work on this planet." said Rock.

The crab nodded.

"Okay." said Einstein.

"Besides, our prime suspect is on radar, best keep an eye on him." said Rock.

Everyone nodded.


	5. Learning of Presents Stolen

Back on Earth; Sonic was in the community center looking around at what all was going on.

"Hmm, I could have done better, but I won't." said Sonic.

He saw a treadmill and got on it before turning it on to medium speed and ran it.

"This sucks, I need to go faster." said Sonic.

He pushed the dial to the very top next to a sign that said 'ARE YOU NUTS!?'

Sonic started running very quickly.

"Good thing I'm unable to create an EMP burst that can knock out power in half of all of America." said Sonic.

**Interview Gag**

"Only the Flash and the movie version of me can do that, me it's impossible to pull off." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

But then the treadmill sparked so much before an electro magnetic pulse explosion happened, knocking lots of power out in half the United States.

Sonic became shocked.

"Uh oh." said Sonic.

He ran off.

In another room; the lights were all our and the only things visible were Eddy, Sanders, Roger, and Wendy's eyes.

"What just happened?" said Sanders.

"And why're our eyes the only things that remain visible in these kinds of gags?" said Eddy.

"Maybe this is Sonic's doing." said Sanders.

Eddy laughed.

"Please, he can't even create an EMP burst, he's not the Flash. Let me just feel around here for a breaker." said Eddy.

He moved around before stopping at Wendy's eyes.

"Whoa, something feels think as a pencil." said Eddy.

He was then punched really hard before falling to the ground.

"Don't you ever do that again." an angry Wendy said.

Roger sighed before he closed his eyes and green night vision goggles appeared over them.

"Just point me to the breaker, and I'll have it fixed in no time." said Roger.

Wendy nodded.

"Okay." said Wendy.

The meerkat then pulled out another pair of night vision goggles and put them on Wendy before turning them on.

The two saw a breaker.

"There it is." said Wendy.

Roger walked to the breaker before opening it up.

"Here we are." said Roger.

He started doing some work on the breaker.

He then finished the breaker and removed his goggles before grabbing a switch.

"You might want to turn the goggles off." said Roger.

Wendy did as she was told.

Roger flipped the switch and the lights came back on.

"There, all better." said Roger.

He looked around.

"And someone made off with the presents." said Roger.

Eddy gasped and looked at where the presents were.

"Oh man, I was going to give these to everyone who attended tomorrow." said Eddy.

"Who would do such a thing?" said Wendy.

Sanders did some thinking.

"Might as well check Sonic since he showed up here." said Sanders.

Eddy nodded.

"Good thinking." said Eddy.

Later; the group in winter clothes appeared outside Toon Manor and knocked on the door.

"Okay Sonic, come on out, we know you're there." said Sanders.

"I wish I could, but I can't." said Sonic.

The group became confused.

"And why not?" said Eddy.

"BECAUSE I'M ALREADY OUTSIDE!" yelled Sonic.

Eddy is shocked.

"Huh?" said Eddy.

He was then hit by a snowball in the head.

He became mad and glared at Sonic in winter clothes who was hiding behind a snow fort.

"Sheesh." said Sonic.

The four approached the hedgehog in anger.

"We know you were in the community center, tell us where the presents are." said Sanders.

Sonic became confused.

"Presents? I thought this was because I knocked out power throughout half of all of America due to that treadmill." said Sonic.

Everyone became confused.

"Wait, you know about the power outage?" said Roger.

"Yeah, after that mishap, I looked up the treadmill I used online and saw bad reviews about it knocking out lots of power every time it goes to top speed, especially when no one's running on it." said Sonic.

Wendy whistled.

"Wow, and you're no Flash." said Wendy.

"I know right?" said Sonic.

"That doesn't excuse you for committing a crime." said Sanders.

Sonic sighed.

"Alright, I snuck into Rayman's house one night and left the toilet seat up before Eddy even used it, big whoop." said Sonic, "The front door was open."

This shocked Eddy.

"That was you?" said Eddy.

"Also, why would I want to steal other people's presents, I already did some Christmas shopping. Ask Snoopy, Woodstock, and Salem, they were with me when I bought everyone some presents." said Sonic.

**Interview Gag**

"Gotta have a solid alibi." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

Later; the four were in Sonic's room talking to Salem, Snoopy, and Woodstock.

"Yeah Sonic did buy lots of Christmas gifts." said Snoopy.

"He bought Marco every season of Dragon Ball Super on Blu-Ray." said Salem.

Everyone glared at Salem.

"What, he ain't in the room." said Salem.

Later; the ones at the community center exited the mansion.

"Well Sonic's clean." said Eddy.

"So who could have done the crime?" said Sanders.

Everyone turned to Sanders.

"Isn't it your job to figure that out?" said Wendy.

"Hey, I'm just a patrol woman, I only come to crime scenes if needed." said Sanders.

"Well now's the time to act like a Detective Detective Sanders." said Roger.

Eddy glared at Roger.

"Don't order my girlfriend around." said Eddy, "Only her superior can do that."

Roger glared at Eddy.

"All in good fun." said Roger.

"Just don't get me involved in a badge contest like MacArthur did." said Sanders.

**Flashback**

MacArthur was glaring at a female agent for the FBI before pulling out a badge.

"TCPD." said MacArthur.

The agent pulled out a badge that was bigger then MacArthur's.

"FBI." the agent said before laughing, "My badge is bigger then yours."

MacArthur scoffed.

"This is only my travel badge." MacArthur said before pulling out another badge that was bigger then her's, "Here's my real badge."

"I see you must have been looking at the wrong badge." the FBI agent said before ripping off her shirt, revealing a badge that was covering her chest.

MacArthur gasped in shock.

"Show off." said MacArthur.

Then a UPS man appeared with a huge bag and clipboard.

"Delivery for MacArthur." said the UPS man.

MacArthur grabbed the clipboard and signed her name on it before giving it back.

"Here's your rope." the man said before giving her a rope and walked off.

MacArthur then pulled the rope dropping the bag, revealing a badge bigger then the FBI agent badge/bulletproof vest.

MacArthur chuckled.

"You were saying?" said MacArthur.

**End Flashback**

"You got that from Muppet's Most Wanted, didn't you?" said Wendy.

"Maybe." said Sanders.

"Well, let's just get to-"Eddy said before turning to where Roger was, only to see he was gone, "Where'd Roger go?"

But then the meerkat appeared dressed up like Sherlock Holmes.

"Greetings all. Hope you don't mind that I stopped at a costume shop for this thing." said Roger.

Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"How'd you do sneak off without any of us knowing about it?" said Wendy.

"Elementary my dear Wendy." Roger said in a British accent while taking a draw of his pipe as bubbles blew out.

Everyone looked at Roger.

"I don't want to know." said Eddy.


	6. Creature's Reasons

Back on the Christmas like planet; the purple Grinch was sneaking onto the roof of many houses before sucking up lots of presents from the chimney of each of them.

"Yes, yes, more presents for me." said the creature.

He then laughed.

"I'll have what I want." said the creature.

In another house; Rock was sitting on a chair waiting.

"I hope this works." He said.

He heard some noises on the roof and stood up before spinning his belt around, making his armor appear followed by his helmet.

"Showtime." said Rock.

Then a vacuuming sound was heard.

This shocked Rock.

"What is that?" said Rock.

Then lots of Christmas related stuff went up the chimney.

The meerkat noticed it.

"Okay, so that's how he's getting this stuff." said Rock.

He saw a cat and picked it up before tossing it into the chimney as it went up.

**Interview Gag**

"Normally, I'm all against animal abuse, but this is justifiable to an extent." said Rock.

**End Interview Gag**

On the roof of the same house; the purple Grinch heard some sputtering sounds and became confused.

He pulled the vacuum off the chimney before looking down into it.

"What the hell is going on?" said the creature.

He gasped in shock at what he saw.

The cat then hit him in the face before the creature screamed in shock and fell on his back.

"GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" yelled the creature.

Rock climbed out of the chimney and saw everything.

The creature removed the cat from his head and tossed it off the roof.

**Interview Gag**

"Why, why must there always be a cat?" said the creature.

**End Interview Gag**

The creature looked at Rock and jumped off the roof.

"No you don't." said Rock.

The creature then ran into another house and looked at some presents before tossing them out of the house and into his bag that was still on the roof.

But the meerkat appeared in the house and pinned the creature to the ground.

The creature is mad.

"You won't stop me." said the creature.

But Rock pulled out a spray bottle and sprayed some stuff in his nose, knocking him out.

"You were saying?" said Rock.

He then called Camp.

"Champ I got the creature." He said.

"On my way with the others." said Champ.

Rock turned off his communicator and started dragging the grinch like creature off.

Later; the creature was strapped to a chair and Rock punched him across the face, waking him up.

The creature groaned.

"The hell?" said the creature.

He looked at Rock and his team.

"Here's how it's going to go, you tell us why you're stealing everyone's presents, and in return, we won't do anything bad to you." said Rock.

The Creature sighed.

"OK I'll talk." He said.

Rock's helmet disappeared.

"Do you know what it's like being very lonely for all of your life?" said the creature.

Rock was confused.

"What's that got to do with anything?" said Rock.

"That's the reason for everything, I never got a Christmas present in all my life." said the creature, "Not even for my birthday."

Rock felt bad.

"A case of being judged for appearances." said Rock.

The creature nodded.

"That's right, everyone judges me before getting to know me, so I've never gotten a present for that reason." said the creature.

Rock started to cry.

"Yeah, it's never easy when people assume you're a monster for the way you look." said Rock.

He untied the creature from the chair.

This shocked his team.

"Wait, you're just going to release him without any other question?" said Einstein.

"Not quite, just going to offer him the chance to make this right." said Rock.

Everyone became confused.

Later; the creature was putting all the presents he stole under a huge tree in the middle of the town.

"Now he's free." said Rock.

"I don't understand any of this." said Champ.

"He needed to know the real meaning of Christmas." said Rock.


	7. Stopping Joker

Back on Earth; Eddy's group was inspecting the community center.

They picked up a strand of hair.

"Green hair." said Sanders.

Eddy was confused.

"Who has Green Hair?" asked Eddy, "The Grinch?"

"Try Joker." said Roger.

"I always thought that was black with some parts dyed green." said Eddy.

"He did fall into a vat of chemicals." said Wendy.

"Good point." said Eddy, "I just hope this goes better than that cake competition with that disturbing Cake."

**Cutaway Gag**

In some type of cake baking competition; lots was looking at a cake of a deformed Sonic the Hedgehog with brown frosting, brown licorice, and human teeth in the cake.

"What the hell is that?" said one of the judges.

"Yeah it looks ugly, probably a result of the bad choices I made in life." said the baker.

The cake started speaking in a demon like voice, shocking everyone.

"Now it's talking what?" said another baker.

"Demonic voice." said the first baker.

"Please come in sweetie for some cookies." the cake said in an old lady like voice.

A male judge became shocked.

"Grandma?" said the male judge.

"No, the demon's channeling the voice of your grandma to trick you so that it can take you to hell." said the bake.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"I nearly jumped out a window in the cold." said Eddy.

Meanwhile; the same figure exited the community center with a huge sack before stepping out of the shadows, revealing it was Joker.

He laughed.

"Sweet, hopefully I scored from the community center." said Joker.

But he was punched across the face by Roger who grabbed the sack.

"Yeah like anyone wouldn't have noticed that." said Roger.

The others appeared and became shocked.

"Joker?" said Eddy.

"Called it." said Roger.

Joker groaned and looked at the heroes.

"Why'd you steal all the presents here?" said Sanders.

"Because I wanted to see if anyone had the last season of Lost so I can find out how it ends." said Joker.

Everyone became confused.

"Lost? That show's been over for years." said Wendy.

Joker became confused.

"Wait what?" He asked.

"Yeah, there hasn't been a new episode since 2010." said Eddy.

"Also, don't you have an account to Hulu?" said Roger.

"I don't follow." said Joker.

"Well Hulu does have lots of TV shows you can stream." said Roger.

"Plus it's Disney owned." said Sanders.

Joker did some thinking.

"There is one thing I find confusing." said Roger.

Everyone looked at the meerkat.

"What?" said Wendy.

"If Disney now owns Hulu, why did they still feel the need to create their own streaming service Disney Plus?" said Roger.

This confused everyone

"Good question, might have something to do with Fox owning some of Hulu beforehand then the whole thing with Disney acquiring 21 Century Fox." said Eddy.

"This whole Disney Fox thing comes full circle. Disney airs Last Man Standing on ABC, the studio cancels it because of Tim Allen's political views in the show, Fox gets the rights to it and starts airing Last Man Standing on their channel, then the whole Disney and Fox deal comes into effect." said Wendy.

Everyone nodded and Joker groaned.

"Two of the biggest mistakes ever made." said Joker, "Last Man Standing was created, and Disney buying some of Fox's properties."

He then smacked his head.

"Whats next, DC Comics getting owned by Disney?" He asked.

"That would mean Disney would have to buy Time Warner." said Wendy.

"If I wanted to make a big mistake, I'd reenact that Jason Sudakis film We're the Millers." said Roger, "Drug dealer ends up agreeing to help a drug boss out by getting some drugs from Mexico into the United States, and does it by having some neighbors of his pose as a family."

Wendy looked at Roger.

"You saw that when hanging with Hades, didn't you?" said Wendy.

"Yep, oddly enough, he's fond of the former SNL star and every other actor that's been in that show, player or guest host." said Roger.

"I HATE SNL!" yelled Joker.

Sanders then punched Joker across the face, knocking him out.

Eddy grinned.

"Thats my girlfriend." He said.


	8. Christmas

The next day; lots of people were in the community center looking at lots of presents.

"So what now?" said a party goer.

"We open them I guess." said another party goer.

They started grabbing the presents and opening them like animals.

Roger was playing table tennis by himself when a present was placed in front of him.

He looked at it then at Wendy.

"Merry Christmas." said Wendy.

Roger looked at the present again before opening it up, revealing it was a pair of headphones.

"Headphones?" said Roger.

"For when you privately dance to music." said Wendy.

Roger removed the headphones from the box and plugged them into his phone before putting them onto his ears and played some music.

He started dancing before smiling.

"Oh yeah, that sounds good." said Roger, "Love it."

He stopped the music and took off his headphones.

"So what'd you get or give to me?" said Wendy.

"Nothing yet." said Roger.

He then pulled a present out from his back and put it in Wendy's hands.

"Now I gave you something." said Roger.

Wendy looked at the present before opening it up, revealing lots of daggers.

"When your father said that he had you and your brothers prepare for the apocalypse every Christmas instead of celebrating it, I figured why not." said Roger.

"Good thinking. Fortunately, I was prepared for the whole Bill Cipher incident." said Wendy.

She hugged Roger.

Then Rock appeared with his team.

"Whoo, so this is Christmas huh?" said Einstein.

Rock nodded.

"Yep, this is the holiday." said Rock, "Good thing that creature reformed and made friends with all the villagers."

"I like it." said Champ, "Especially all the eggnog we can enjoy."

He grabbed a huge punch bowl full of eggnog and drank the contents.

Eddy and Sanders noticed it and groaned.

"Sick, he drank all the alcoholic nog." said Eddy.

"That's the holidays for you." said Sanders.


End file.
